1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic ballasts and, more particularly, to electronic dimming ballasts for gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical fluorescent lamp is a sealed glass tube with a rare earth gas and has an electrode at each end for striking and maintaining an electric arc through the gas. The electrodes are typically constructed as filaments to which a filament voltage is applied to heat the electrodes, thereby improving their capability to emit electrons. This results in improved electric arc stability and longer lamp life.
Typical prior art ballasts apply the filament voltages to the filaments prior to striking the arc, and maintain the filament voltages throughout the entire dimming range of the lamp. At low end, when light levels are lowest and, consequently, the electric arc is at its lowest level, the filament voltages are essential for maintaining a stable arc current. However, at high end, when light levels are highest, and the electric arc current is at its highest level, the electric arc current contributes to heating the filaments. Consequently, the filament voltages are not essential for proper operation of the lamp at high end, and may be dispensed with. At high end, the filament voltages do not provide any benefit in maintaining the electric arc, and result in excessive power consumption and unwanted heat.
An example of a prior art electronic dimming ballast 100 for driving three fluorescent lamps L1, L2, L3 in parallel is shown in FIG. 1. Electronic ballasts typically can be analyzed as comprising a front end 110 and a back end 120. The front end 110 typically includes a rectifier 130 for generating a rectified voltage from an alternating-current (AC) mains line voltage, and a filter circuit, for example, a valley-fill circuit 140, for filtering the rectified voltage to produce a direct-current (DC) bus voltage. The valley-fill circuit 140 is coupled to the rectifier 130 through a diode 142 and includes one or more energy storage devices that selectively charge and discharge so as to fill the valleys between successive rectified voltage peaks to produce a substantially DC bus voltage. The DC bus voltage is the greater of either the rectified voltage or the voltage across the energy storage devices in the valley-fill circuit 140.
The back end 120 typically includes an inverter 150 for converting the DC bus voltage to a high-frequency AC voltage and an output circuit 160 comprising a resonant tank circuit for coupling the high-frequency AC voltage to the lamp electrodes. A balancing circuit 170 is provided in series with the three lamps L1, L2, L3 to balance the currents through the lamps and to prevent any lamp from shining brighter or dimmer than the other lamps. A control circuit 180 generates drive signals to control the operation of the inverter 150 so as to provide a desired load current to the lamps L1, L2, L3. A power supply 182 is connected across the outputs of the rectifier 130 to provide a DC supply voltage, VCC, which is used to power the control circuit 180.
FIG. 2 shows a simplified schematic diagram of the back end 120 of a prior art dimming ballast for driving the lamps L1, L2, L3 in parallel. As previously mentioned, the back end 120 includes the inverter 150 and the output circuit 160. The inverter input terminals A, B are connected to the output of the valley-fill circuit 140. The inverter 150 provides the high-frequency AC voltage for driving the lamps L1, L2, L3 and includes series-connected first and second switching devices 252, 254, for example, two field effect transistors (FETs). The control circuit 170 drives the FETs 252, 254 of the inverter using a complementary duty cycle switching mode of operation. This means that one, and only one, of the FETs 252, 254 is conducting at a given time. When the FET 252 is conducting, then the output of the inverter 150 is pulled upwardly toward the DC bus voltage. When the FET 254 is conducting, then the output of the inverter 150 is pulled downwardly toward circuit common.
The output of the inverter 150 is connected to the output circuit 160 comprising a resonant inductor 262 and a resonant capacitor 264. The output circuit 160 filters the output of the inverter 150 to supply an essentially sinusoidal voltage to the parallel-connected lamps L1, L2, L3. A DC blocking capacitor 266 prevents DC current from flowing through the lamps L1, L2, L3.
Filament windings W1, W2, W3, W4 are magnetically coupled to the resonant inductor 262 of the output circuit 160 and are directly coupled to the filaments of lamps L1, L2, L3. Because the lamps are being driven in parallel in FIG. 2, the windings W1, W2, W3 are each provided to the filaments of different lamps and winding W4 is provided to the filaments of all three lamps L1, L2, L3. The filament windings provide AC filament voltages, having magnitudes of approximately 3-5 VRMS, to the filaments to keep the filaments warm through the entire dimming range. The filaments especially need to be heated when the ballast is dimming the lamps to low end and during preheating of the filaments before striking the lamp. However, the prior art ballast 100 constantly provides the filament voltages to the filaments, which increases the power consumption of the ballast.
Some prior art ballasts provide the filament voltages to the filaments of the lamps before striking the lamps, but then cuts off the filament voltages in order to reduce the power consumed by the ballast during normal operation. An example of such a ballast is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,455 to Mirskiy et al., issued Oct. 26, 1999, entitled ELECTRONIC BALLAST WITH FILAMENT CUT-OUT, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The ballast includes an AC switch having a diode bridge defining two AC terminals and two DC terminals and having a transistor connected across the DC terminals. The primary winding of a filament transformer is connected across the AC terminals of the bridge. The transistor is coupled to a microprocessor for controlling the current through the primary winding of the filament transformer. The microprocessor is programmed to close the AC switch while the lamps are starting and to open the switch after the lamps are started, thereby cutting off the filament voltages from the lamps.
However, in order to control the filament voltages, the ballast of Mirskiy et al. requires two magnetics: a first magnetic for coupling to the source of AC power and the second magnetic for coupling to the filaments. The requirement of two magnetics adds cost and requires control space in the ballast. Further, the ballast of Mirskiy et al. is only operable to turn off the filament voltage after the lamps have been struck and does not allow for control of the filament voltage throughout the dimming range of the ballast. Because of this, the ballast does not allow for a reduced power dissipation throughout the dimming range of the ballast.
Thus, there exists a need for a ballast back end circuit that is operable to control the filament voltages provided to the filaments of the lamps that requires fewer parts, in particular, fewer magnetics. Also, there exists a need for a method of controlling the back end of a ballast in order to control the magnitude of the filament voltages provided to the filaments of the lamps throughout the dimming range of the ballast.